Decisions
by RocKath Girl
Summary: "Esta es la única forma en la que puedo tenerte, prefiriendo siempre tu felicidad ante todo."


EDIT - 07/08/10

* * *

Bueno como se darán cuenta, edité esta historia... o bueno las personas que me leyeron al principio. Tomé un curso, y esto me ayudó a mejorar mi manera de escribir o al menos eso creo. E fin, esperó que les guste y ya falta poco para la segunda parte. ;D

_Disfruten las lectura_

* * *

**Decisions**

"**Esta es la única forma en la que puedo tenerte, prefiriendo siempre tu felicidad ante todo."**

Las decisiones pueden ser de vida o muerte. Jamás nos hemos dado cuenta acerca de lo que implica tomar una decisión errónea. Quizás porque no vemos la magnitud de las cosas o no le tomamos importancia.

O quizás esa decisión es simplemente a cuestas de una felicidad propia, que no importa nada más que la felicidad ajena de esa persona.

¿Podremos detenernos por lo menos un minuto para pensar bien en las decisiones que tomamos?

―K ¿Estás bien?

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el americano observa los ojos del guitarrista de Bad Luck, el cual lo mira con cierto deje de confusión; con una sola preocupación en su rojiza cabeza.

―I'm sorry Hiroshi ―dijo K, sonriendo a medias, a pesar de que lo que estaba a punto de realizar le dolería en el corazón, pero que en alguna parte de él, este feliz al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos sonriendo―. I'm fine!

―Good! ―contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en sus labios―. Bueno, te agradezco por milésima vez al acompañarme a mi primera cita, es muy importante para mí.

―No problem!

Con el corazón encogido por esas palabras forzó una de sus clásicas sonrisas, para luego ocultar el dolor con sus clásicas frases militares, y la excusa de protegerlo de los fans. Realizar eso cada vez que se sentía vulnerable era cansado, pareciera que estar cerca de Ryuichi le había afectado de sobremanera.

Porque… ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a disfrazar sus sentimientos con facetas extrañas? Hasta cuestionarse el mismo cada vez, se consideraba extraño.

Añoraba no haberse enamorado.

Es que era imposible, él era un hombre casado, con un hijo. Y su trabajo era ser manager de la ahora mejor banda de todo Japón, seguidas claro por, Nittle Grasper. Pero es que aun no había podido comprende el cómo es que se enamoró de un joven, que casi le doblaba la edad, un compañero de trabajo, su propio representado. No podía concebirlo aun.

―K, ya llegó. ―Nakano y él, observaron a una linda jovencita de cabello castaño, ojos almendrados y una cara inocente entrar al cine. Winchester al notar como los ojos del guitarrista brillaron al verla caminar por la entrada, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de amor que le profesaba a la bella jovencita.

Con una palmada en el hombro, incitó al pelirrojo a levantarse para poder ir a donde se encontraba Ayaka. Hiro sonrió, se levantó lo más rápido posible y caminó hacia su novia.

Con ella, con su novia, le dolía de sobremanera observar como en cada ensayo, Nakano hablaba de ella, el cómo transmitía esa felicidad y amor que le profesaba a la joven de Kyoto, el cómo esperar sentir ese amor, era prácticamente imposible.

A veces K pensaba en dejarlo todo, en decirle a Hiro lo que realmente sentía por él, que lo amaba con toda locura, aun a sabiendas de estar casado, de ser su manager, de ser un hombre. Sin embargo, él prefería quedarse así. Porque…

―Esta es la única forma en la que puedo tenerte, prefiriendo tu felicidad ante todo. ―Cerró los ojos dándose por vencido, observando como el pelirrojo se acercaba cada vez más a la castaña.

Desvió su mirada, quería que Hiro fuera feliz, pero a pesar de eso, aun era humano y ver a esa persona que le robó el corazón besando, abrazando a alguien más; simplemente era como el mismísimo infierno. Le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero tomar decisiones a cuestas de la felicidad propia era lo que hacía K.

Simplemente prefería la felicidad de su amado pelirrojo, aceptando ser su amigo, su confidente, su secuaz… solo un amigo. Solo eso.

Y Nakano, antes de llegar a su novia, volteó levemente su rostro, lo suficiente para que K no se diera cuenta y lo vio. Por primera vez observó como el rostro de K tenía una mueca de notorio dolor.

Una opresión en su pecho apareció de repente al observar el perfecto perfil de su manager haciendo esa mueca de dolor. De alguna manera le carcomía por dentro verlo así, pero había una cosa que no entendía.

Solo una cosa que a pesar de haberlo estado conociendo no comprendía.

Y esa era el porqué de su tristeza.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Falta poco para la segunda parte que prometí. Espero reviews :)


End file.
